1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a chip component such as a chip resistor, and to an apparatus for manufacturing a unit element for use in the manufacture of the chip component, and to a structure for mounting the chip component manufactured by the method as mentioned above onto a substrate or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cylindrical chip resistor is known as a typical chip component applicable to a chip component feeding apparatus for feeding one by one in a predetermined orientation a multiplicity of chip components accommodated in bulk.
This chip resistor has a cylindrical ceramic unit element, a resistance conductor formed over the entire surface of the unit element, an armor covering the center of the resistance conductor and a pair of electrode conductors covering the ends of the resistance conductor. The resistance conductor is trimmed with grooves to control the resistance value, if necessary.
This known chip resistor is no need to orient its obverse and reverse side when it is fed by the apparatus, because its having no obverse and reverse side. But it is liable to roll because of its cylindrical shape, resulting in an unstable mounting onto the substrate or the like and hence in defectiveness such as a positional offset. This inconvenience applies to other similarly shaped chip components than the chip resistor.